6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TDIFan13
Hi, welcome to 6Teen Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Logo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:33, 30 June 2009 Main page I've edited MediaWiki:Mainpage (which is used by the logo and some other links) so that it points to the new page name. Good luck on the wiki, you've got a nice start here! — Catherine (talk) 21:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) hello Are you a mod if so can you fix this: My Nerdy Guy page isn't showing up on the category page...Why?? ~~Duncan Crook~~ It's under the Catigory's. ~~Duncan Crook~~ I dont' know how to put it under the categories. ~~Duncan Crook~~ I've got a Poll Idea. What store in 6teen would you most want to work at? And then a couple of the more well known occupations in there (The Lemon, Albatross & Finch, etc.). --UBFunkaneer hey, you seem really nice. thanks for welcoming me! --Lizcat68 14:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC)lizcat68 (Catherine) User boxes on the TDA wiki, I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE USERBOXES! please help me!! --Lizcat68 14:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC)lizcat68 Hey.... hey it's lizcat68 again! well, i was wondering if you could give me some tips to help me become an admin. could you give me some? Lizcat68 20:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC)lizcat68 sorry for bothering you again, but what is a rollback? It's like, the less powerful version of an admin. You can't ban people, but you're more trusted, and you can revert edits quicker. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 00:19, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hai. I'm your personal assistant, what do you need done? --Zach (TDADJ)'s Words of 00:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Can't make account... Hi TDIFan13, Sorry to bother you but I just have one question for you: Why is it that every time I try to make an account, it just says, "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time"? Thanks in advance. 01:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks so much! (I'll think before I lie and say I'm 13, I promise.) 00:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Unregisted Contributor You seem to an a Unregisted contributor problem! That is vandalzing this wikia or making edits that have nothing to do with 6teen. The soluation to this problem is to lock all pages so only registed users can make edits, we have this kind of porblem on Stoked wiki.-General plasma Shows are listed as American ... should be Canadian. Just wanted to say I noticed that the 6teen wikia listed the show as an American animation. Just wanted to make a quick note that 6teen, TDA, TDI, and Stoked properties are all Canadian Animations (Boom Toon Town and Fresh TV)in some level of syndication in the States. Cheers! --Kalidor Vandal Here's what they said: Drinking beer and smoking ciggerettes isn’t just a fun thing to do, it’s a fundamental right of every man, woman, and child! says "what?" Where’s my newport mediums, I really need a smoke right now. lizcat68 Come to the dark side, 18:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Why do i have admin powers? XD lizcat68 Come to the dark side, I blocked the IP Vandal. lizcat68 Come to the dark side, Custom BG How do we get a custom BG for the wiki?.and i was a n00b in october...a huge one. lizcat68 Come to the dark side, I'll ask WM or someone, and it's true, have you read the above messages from me? lizcat68 Come to the dark side, Why. Why are you getting banned from the TDI wiki? Also, why are you quitting? If you are you'll be missed, not just by myself but by many. lizcat68 Come to the dark side, 22:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Are you even going to write on your user page on the TDI wiki that you're not active? lizcat68 Come to the dark side, You too. Come to the IRC, please? (If you're allowed) lizcat68 Come to the dark side, Enter The Dragon Dude the videos on the page are no longer available to due a copyright claim by Cartoon Network Inc. So you should either find new videos or just remove them.- General plasma. Wendy's going to help us get a custom skin! :) ~lizcat68 My Talk 01:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) communication I know it's a bit slower, but I am best with talk page messages. Sorry about that. -- Wendy (talk) 01:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't I work from the image in your sitenotice then. Would that be a good color scheme? -- Wendy (talk) 03:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. Here's what I was thinking. Ignore the actual content of the page -- I'm too lazy to change it :). What do you think? -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Copy over the code from here to Mediawiki:Monaco.css and then go to your preferences and set the skin to "custom". Also reupload/move File:SiteNoticeLogo.PNG to File:Wiki.png. -- Wendy (talk) 04:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode 1 That page is all wrong most if is nonsense, I would fix it but I don't know "Take This job and Squeeze It" that well.-General plasma The Videos you add are no longer available and the info box should be an epsiode one.-General plasma User issues Hi -- This is the sort of thing that the "real" staff (the people who sign their names with @wikia) have to handle. I can't actually make the call to desysop anyone, and they told me to ask anyone who has requests like this to email contact@wikia.com. As it happens, it's perfectly legal to copy from one wiki to another under the license the wikis have as long as attribution is given to the original authors (even if it's rude when you are requested not to do so), and being a bad administrator usually just means nobody wants to use your wiki and it dies. My advice would be to block the guy on total drama island and leave him alone on his own wiki. I realize that's probably not as satisfying though, so feel free to ask wikia at the email above about it! btw, Did you need help copying over the new skin for this wiki? Or did you decide not to use it? -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. You may need to clear your cache to see the new change (do a shift+reload) but the skin is in place. I took out the repeating background image like you asked. -- Wendy (talk) 23:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) HI Here, my sister may have talked about me me on her page, I am Lizcat68's little sister. :) - JudasonLizowski 02:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Where do you live because where I live it is 10:30 PM - Judy was here! 02:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, your so lucky no wonder you watch Teletoon shows! I LOVE Canada - Judy was here! 02:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) XD we keep writing things to each other - Judy was here! 02:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait, don't you have a Youtube account? - Judy was here! 02:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way I live in New Hope :( We just moved :( - Judy was here! 02:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I also have a Youtube account (Sorry I don't know how to do links. But if you type in on the search bar on Youtube, TotalDramaLiz it will show you some of my videos. - Judy was here! 02:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok I asked you to be my friend and subscribed you. Are you a girl or a boy? I'm a girl - Judy was here! 02:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) O o O o O o O o O Learn something new everyday!! Do you have a Club Penguin account? Don't think you do. Might be wrong though. - Judy was here! 02:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ryan, do you have a Club Penguin account? How old are you? I wrote alot, my feet are cold, it's 11:00 o'clock and I am going to New York tomorrow. And stopping at Carlo's Bakery. Yum. - Judy WASN'T here!!! 02:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. I am surprised though because it also is up in Canada I am giving you a clue to my real name. First 3 letters of Jude's last name - Judy WASN'T here!!! 03:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I am too tired to write to you or anyone anymore. Bye. Yawn Yawn Yawn. Judy WASN'T here!!! 03:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ryan, I made a new wiki... HELP!!! phillies.wikia.com Judy WASN'T here!!! 00:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. I wouldn't think that because they are Philly's baseball team Judy WASN'T here!!! 23:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Buy a book called Skeleton Creek (Ryan's Journal) by: Patrick Carman. Go online to SarahFincher.com and enter the passwords to see the videos. They are REALLY freaky. Soo, bye. Judy WASN'T here!!! 01:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Tommorow is my sister's birthday party.(Not her real B-Day, her real one was is March!) Oh, and about the book, my friends saw the videos... not that pretty. Judy WASN'T here!!! 23:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, TDIFan13. It's Zap, the one you know of. I'll be stopping by here for the next few days as you there are spoilers at Total Drama Wiki and I'll be helping out here a bit. Zap Spit it out! 01:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ryan, I'm crying right now. U.S.A had the Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2 on. I LOVE 6teen. I really am not kidding the ending part touched me. They used, "The Song" Judy WASN'T here!!! 02:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki Could Improve on: *Main Page *Sidebar *Episode Pages *Commuity All the best: Ruin Cireela User Talk:Ruin Cireela (Talk) 23:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me an admin? I have lots of good edits on the w:c:ed:Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki I also created the 6teen Fanon Wiki. (6teenfanon.Wikia.com) Edit the sidebar in source mode and copy and paste this. *mainpage|6teen Wiki *mainpage|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|most_visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|newly_changed *portal-url|Community **#topusers#|top_users **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum *#Category:Characters#|Characters *#Category:Games#|Games *#Category:Episodes#|Episodes 6teen Fanon Wiki *blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text Why is Webkinz Mania an admin if he only has 21 edits. I am a trusted user on the Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki. Adminship Can you make me an admin? I have done a great amount of help for this wiki and I have over 200 edits. Can I be one? (Message by Ruin Cireela) Asking for admin is frowned upon here. If you want to be an admin, post your request to the forum. Sik Dude 04:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC)